Poker Pair Poems
by aurla0
Summary: A collection of poems centered around and inspired by Poker Pair. May contain mention of yaoi. Tyki/Allen, Poker Pair.
1. Chapter 1

For me you said you would kill

For me you said you would fight

But the world out there is dark and still

Don't lose yourself in the night

* * *

For you I left the war

It was for both our sakes

You are the one it all is for

Before, my smiles were fakes

* * *

White silk

Your hair shines bright today

Skin white as milk

Sometime will turn Noah gray

* * *

Were crosses not the sign of the church?

But there they are, clear as day

My stomach suddenly gave a lurch

These Noah... What are they?

* * *

You are mine, my lovely boy

I, you will never leave

I, the Noah, you bring joy

So you must never grieve

* * *

I am the Noah of Pleasure

And you are my newest toy

I'll savour you at my leisure

Your pain will bring me joy

* * *

I imagined my death to you

Once upon a time

Now you give your life as it is due

Your living was a crime

* * *

Just another exorcist to kill

Just with a pretty face

Who could have known, the Fourteenth's will

Would soon be set in place

* * *

To you goes 'Best Actor'

You tricked them all somehow

They had a plan, you didn't factor

Now it's time to take a bow

* * *

Don't worry your pretty head

Don't think about it, don't fret

For you to live, I must be dead

Don't let your face get wet

* * *

So this is the Alma Karma, yes?

Beastly, isn't he?

An Akuma now, what a mess

He wouldn't stay dead peacefully

This war is like a game of chess

Or poker, but you can't cheat me

You took a chance, it's time to confess

You're just another pawn, ne?

* * *

Your eyes of silver always star-bright

Your white, white hair shines too

In the dark, you are my light

That's something you never knew

And even though we always fight

And hate, yes, that is true

If you are a star, I am the night

I will always be with you

* * *

You tried to cut the Noah from me

It doesn't work that way

Joyd took over, violently

And you were hurt, to pay

But it was a good thing, darling, see?

Is there nothing you can say?

There is no more I, or you, just we

Beside you, I will always lay.

* * *

You have one chance

Please use it true

I'd trust this lance

Only to you

Please kill me now

Or did you lie?

Don't question how

And you know why.

* * *

It's only sheer

Panic from the night

You understand, but still you fear

The power that is your right

That which is mine too

Did you wait for me?

You're not alone

There's only we

* * *

One red scar

His face does mar

Spikes of pure white hair

An unnerving silver stare

His arm on the left

Of human looks is bereft

An appendage scaly and red

Many things have been said

That our boy is monstrous, and so

He has always been so low

That mask of 'Mana' on his face

Day and night it is in place

Fighting the monster that's inside

He's never broken down and cried

Never really knowing joy

Tell me now, who is our boy?

* * *

I'll reject all things

That would harm you

I'll be the only one that brings

Pain and _pleasure_ to

Your silver eyes

And if you'd fight

I'd smother your cries

But you'll be mine, right?

* * *

He's so pure

I want to taint

Beyond any cure

I don't have that much _restraint_

* * *

A row of crosses

Your forehead mar

Your side suffered losses

Two shot down from afar

The Noah hit by Cross all fell

Tears fell from your eyes

I cried as well, for, hell!

I am one too, past the lies

Now it comes- your time

And I must be the one to do it

Was it truly a crime?

You are a drug, I took a hit

No matter human, or Noah too

I loved you, though you made me sick

The seeds were planted, and they grew,

For you, the Noah, Tyki Mikk


	2. Chapter 2

I'll render the world to ashes

If you'd say 'I love you'

But when all we have crashes

There's nothing we can do

But play our parts

Please don't you cry

No matter our hearts

This is goodbye

* * *

You sing our song

And control our ark

Or am I wrong

And off the mark

You're one of us

So why do you fight

Don't make a fuss

You know we're right

* * *

I tried to hide it all

Away from everything so dark

But eventually I did fall

And it's shown by this one mark

You caused all this

Now see it through

Because you, I miss

And them, you slew

And you would still kiss

And hold me too

How can I return to bliss

If hell is being with you?

* * *

Jealous, am I

I know it's true

I want him to _die_

And get his hands off you

You're my guilty _pleasure_

Mine and mine alone

You are my only, my greatest treasure

And it will be _my_ name you moan

* * *

Pretend there is no war

Pretend that they're not dying

Pretend that you can't hear it anymore

Please, just stop your crying.

* * *

I'll sing you the sweetest song

So sleep, because I love you

And when you wake, it won't be long

Until the only world that you knew

Comes crashing down,

And when I die

No, don't you frown

It was _not_ a lie

* * *

Dreams... You're pissing me off

What do you think you're doing?

You might be older, but I'm nothing to scoff

At, so you should probably stop cooing

At what is mine- and mine alone

So step away, and don't touch him

I don't want you here, because he's my own

So leave right now, he's not a toy for your whims

SO _**BACK **__**OFF**_!

* * *

This cannot be right

Why are you covered with red?

You should always be white

Why do you lie there, as if dead?

How can you be so very still?

Your chest does not move with your breath

Those traitors, for you, I will kill

First they'll suffer a fate worse than death.

* * *

This is our last kiss

Twisted mockery of what we had

Pure and sweet and bliss

And now torn and bloody and bad

You're not breathing anymore

You taste of blood

It won't be long before

We leave this battlefield of mud

* * *

The madness consuming me

It won't forgive this slight

I won't let you go free

Until you've been dyed red instead of white

* * *

Never forgive

Don't live and let live

No mercy, just death

I'll watch you take your last breath

* * *

Promise not to die

Please do not say goodbye

Please never let me go

If you hate me just say so

And always hold me tight

_I don't want to say goodnight_

* * *

Come, let us tear the world asunder

This lovely illusion that we're under

We'll sing a song so you can sleep

And never wake, you're ours to keep

Neither the Earl, or Order too

Will ever again lay eyes on you

We are the fourteenth, you are the third

You'll be ours, Joyd, our beloved caged bird

* * *

The ninth is Road Camelot

The third, Tyki Mikk

The whole lot of you

Just make me sick

But darling Allen says

I must tolerate

So I'll be civil now

And hold back all the hate

I killed you once, Joyd

I can do it once more

And this time you won't come back

And treat my Allen like a whore.

* * *

What is the point

Of endless rebirth

Of destroying again and again

This beautiful earth?

Why do we continue

This horrible play

Why can't we simply stop

Why can't we just stay?

* * *

Authors note.

* * *

**Aurla0: Hi! I couldn't help but write these poems... They're also Poker Pair, so please enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN!

**Poker Pair Poems**

**Free Verse**

* * *

In this reflection

I stand alone I walk alone I sing

Where do I go? There is nowhere no-one

(_nothing is left_)

That which was bled from the cross

(_crosses over my brow burning bleeding_)

I gave my toll

Yet what reward

Do I see

Do I gain

Do I feel

at the end?

And I remember

Golden dreams of golden eyes

Of golden years of golden hearts

(_oh break my heart the dreams of the past_)

And I remember

Quickened breath and stolen kisses

Forbidden love we knew was wrong

(_we weren't wrong I love you I love you I love you_)

So please

Dry your eyes

Because we knew it would come to this

And sometimes love is not enough

Never enough

(_and yet I still sing _

_And my heart that still beats_

_Do not fail me_

_I love you I love you)_

And here we stand

Here we end

Here it all ends

Never to begin again.

(_let's go out with a bang, darling_)

...

...

...

_And never to begin again_

_This song I sing that never ends_

_This heart that beats my love for you_

_This oath I speak it shall be true_

_My endless prayer_

_This starless night_

_This ends it all_

_This ends it all_

_And never to begin again_

_For the song I sing has reached its end_

_And this heart that beats my love for you_

_Shall not beat ever again so true_

_I close my eyes_

_For here we stand_

_For here we fight_

_And here we fall_

_And here at last_

_We end it all._

_(Never forget I love you)_

* * *

**Authors Note.**

... I honestly have no idea what this thing is.

You can interpret it any way you want to... as long as you put it in a review.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!**


End file.
